thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Wells
Michael Wells is a former preacher who lived in Ginsberg, when it was ravaged by the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. After helping both Jackie Estacado and Walker in the fight to stop Magus of Light to start an apocalypse, Michael becomes the new keeper of the horsemen. Biography Early Life At some point, Michael became a preacher and lived with his wife and son in Ginsberg. In the town, he was known for his fearsome talent for terrorizing his congregation with visions of the horrors of hell. Sometime later, Michael lost his mother a piece at a time to alzheimer's. Soon after, he watched his wife die a slow death due to cancer. Then six months before the arrival of the horsemen, his eight-year-old son was knocked down by a drunk driver. The doctors worked on his broken body for six days before they finally switched off the ventilator. On the seventh day, Michael started drinking and stopped being a preacher. Arrival of the Horsemen When the Demon Riders arrive at Ginsberg and start wreak havoc there, Michael decides to leave the town for his own safety. As he leaves the town, Michael realizes that he has nowhere to go and approaches Jackie Estacado, that is stopped at roadblock outside Ginsberg. He offers Jackie to show a back road leading to town. Jackie questions the man if he really wants to go back to the town as everyone else is leaving. The preacher answers that besides Ginsberg, he has no where to go. As they drive through the back road, Jackie asks the preacher what got everyone so spooked. Michael points to the smoke coming out of Ginsberg, saying that the town became hell on earth once four mysterious bikers arrived to it. Where ever they went, the bikers left chaos and death behind them. By the end of their second day in Ginsberg, the town was totally ravaged with people either going crazy or falling sick. A gas main blew the high school, setting the town on fire. Everyone who could get out of the town, did so. The Demon Riders by then were holed up in the saloon with thirty or more hostages. Michael notes, that he got impression that the bikers were waiting for someone. After giving some though, Michael figures out that each of the bikers correspondent to one of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse, mentioned in the Bible. Jackie doesn't believe his claims, thinking that he just has a wild imagination. Michael then reveals that he once was a preacher, but no longer recruits for God after seeing what happened in Ginsberg. He then asks what does Jackie believe in when the lights go out and Jackie answers that he believes in dark. Arriving to Ginsberg An hour later, Michael and Jackie arrive to the ravaged Ginsberg. Michael tells Jackie, that the bikers will be up ahead in the saloon. Jackie then envelopes in Darkness armor, which to his confusion, doesn't scare the preacher. Michael then quotes William Butler Yeats. Thinking that the preacher believes he's some kind of Antichrist, Jackie asks him as to why he isn't scared of him, even addressing him by name. Michael answers that he's indeed scared inside, but is too drunk to show it on the outside. Jackie then decides to walk on foot to the saloon. As the preacher gets out of the car, he's scared by the Darklings. Estacado calms Michael, saying that they aren't here for him and he's not what he think he is. Before heading to the saloon, Jackie notices the fires surrounding it and realises that he will have to go in without the Darkness help. A lighting then strikes and rain begins to fall, extinguishing the fires in the process and letting Jackie to go into the saloon. Michael then witnesses a scared woman, running out of the saloon. Soon after, a biker walks up to her and touches her tattoo. Realising that she's going to die now, the woman begs Jackie to not kill her, believing he will be the one to take her life now. Jackie answers that he won't do that. As the woman tries to calm down after hearing this from Jackie, a lighting strikes, instantly killing her. Jackie Versus The Horsemen Wells then goes to a nearby porch, grabs a bottle of whiskey sitting on it and starts drinking it as he watches Jackie's battle with the four horsemen. After being touched by all four horsemen at the same time, the Darkness purges Jackie's body of their power in order to save his life. This manifests as Darklings, representing each of the four horsemen powers. The berserkers for War, twisted, puking abominations for Pestilence, slavering carrion-feeders bread by Famine and hollow-eyed souleaters for Death. The Darklings then proceed to eat each other until none is left. Seeing that neither the bikers or Jackie can kill each other, they reach a standstill. Ronnie points out that once Magus gets here, their power will be great enough to kill Jackie and suggests him to leave the town. Annoyed by all of this, Mick decides to get himself a beer, but Michael sits in his way. He tells him to move, but Michael refuses. Mick than reminds him what will happen if he touches him. Micheal backfires that he's fully aware that when Mick will touch him, he will turn into homicidal maniac and go on a rampaging killing spree. He then challenges him to do so. Keith then interrupts them and tells Mick to leave him alone as there's no fun in killing those who already have a death wish. Instead, Keith decides to dance and tells somebody to put a quarter into a jukebox. Micheal realises, that he was wrong about Jackie and the bikers weren't waiting for him, but for someone else. Learning The History Behind The Horsemen One of the bikers, Charlie stays behind and Jackie takes a chance to ask him as to what happened to them in '68s. Charlie explains that after dealing with Lucio's men, their friend Mick, got wounded. Because of this, they stopped at a nearby cave inhabited by an old man. The old man treats Mick's wound and gives food to the bikers, which paralyzes their bodies. With the bikers incapacitated, the old man transferred the four souls of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse into their bodies. He also reveals, how the horsemen came to be and that one day, they will start an apocalypse and cleanse the world of humanity once the magi meet them. After hearing this, Michael comes to a conclusion that once magi arrives to Ginsberg and release the horsemen, Charlie and his biker friends will die. Charlie confirms this suspicion, revealing that its better to die than live with Pestilence inside of him and having dreams of every plague that ever ravaged humanity. Jackie then asks about the fate of the keeper. Charlie reveals, that once they could walk again, Mick grabbed the talisman and smashed his face with it. Because of this, all they can do is wait. Arrival of Magus Suddenly, the Four Horsemen notice a helicopter flying into Ginsberg and realise that Magus has arrived. Seeing this, Michael urges Jackie to stop him, even though moments before he didn't give damn. Jackie listens to him and crashes Walker"s helicopter. As the helicopter explodes, Walker walks out of the fire and asks which one of them ruined his suit. Michael watches as Jackie tries to stop Walker with his Darklings, but the magus quickly sends them into void with Estacado barely able to keep his armor together. With Jackie incapacitated, Walker asks the bikers about the whereabouts of the talisman. Bikers reveal to have brought to Ginsberg and Mick goes to get it for him. Meanwhile, concerned Keith questions Walker if they will die just like the past hosts of the horsemen. Walker answers, that the conquistadors served as vessels for centuries and the bikers should be fine. Michael then quickly points out, that even if the bikers survive, the horsemen will destroy every living thing on Earth, including them. Walker reassures the bikers, that the horsemen won't harm their hosts and they will live a long life, as witness the destruction of the world. Battle with The Magus of Light Back at the saloon, as Mick retrieves the talisman from his bike, he notices a glowing woman walking towards them and warns the men of her arrival. Charlie figures that it must be the Magus of Light, who came here to stop them. Walker then takes the talisman and prepares to free the horsemen. Seeing this, Michael gets Jackie on his feet and tells him to delay Walker, until the Magus of Light comes here. As Jackie stands up, he senses Darklings still being alive and slowly sinking deeper into the void. He manages to call them back and the Darklings, now having absorbed the negative energy of the void, attack and overpower Walker. Walker yells at the bikers to stop the woman from touching the talisman, but without success. The Magus of Light tells the men to not listen to the Walker and he's bad influence. She then takes the talisman. Meanwhile, Jackie approaches the incapacitated Walker, telling him that he has failed and the horsemen will stay inside the bikers. Walker reiterates, that he never wanted to destroy this world as it served as playground for him. Micheal then realises the mistake they did as in the Bible, the Christ was the one to start the apocalypse. Walker explains, that two hundred years ago, the Magus of Light tried to set the horsemen free, because in her view, the humanity has become wicked. He tried to kill back then, but failed. For two centuries, the Magus of Light was trapped in the bowels of the Earth. Eventually she broke free and found a suitable body for her. Although the body was weak, it gave the magus enough time to reach Ginsberg and free the horsemen in order to cleanse the Earth. Walker confronts Magus of Light, telling her that she broke their deal and she had no right to decide the fate of the world. Magus of Light backfires, telling that Walker had no right to go among humans and pervert them with his evil. The light coming from Magus of Light, prevents both Jackie and Walker from stopping her. Micheal then brings their attention to the four horsemen, slowly breaking out of their vessels. With all hope seemingly lost, Charlie, the vessel of Pestilence, approaches Magus of Light and releases a torrent of insects from his mouth into hers, stopping her from finishing the incantation. Both Jackie and Walker then team-up against the Magus of Light. Walker creates a sphere, which holds in all the light from the magus. As Charlie takes the talisman from her, the Magus of Light curses him, promising to feed his corpse to Pestilence. Jackie then creates a giant hole under her, forcing the magus fall deep underground. Walker quickly seals any cracks in the ground, trapping the Magus of Light once more. Becoming The Keeper Jackie then asks Walker to release Charlie from Pestilence possession, planning to put the horsemen into Lucio Franchetti instead. Meanwhile, Michael decides to become the keeper of the horsemen. When Lucio is brought to the same cave, discovered years ago by the Demon Riders, he suspects that Jackie is now probably kill him, he tells him to do this already as he's not afraid of dying. Micheal then comes in and instead of killing Lucio, traps Pestilence inside of his body. Charlie then apologises to his fellow bikers for trapping horsemen inside of their bodies. He adds that he will send some music for the keeper to play to them in order to lift the boredom a little. Charlie then turns to Lucio, hoping that Pestilence will keep him incontinent for the next hundred years. Jackie asks if Micheal be alright being here. Micheal answers that the horsemen don't need too much taking care of and its peaceful here, so he could live here forever. Charlie then departs the two, heading to Mexico to get laid and get high. Personality Michael was a faithful follower in God who was known through out his community for his fearsome talent for terrorizing his congregation with visions of the horrors of hell in order to keep them from committing a sin. But after series of losses, first starting with his mother, then with his wife and finally losing his son, eroded his faith in God. Because of this, he stopped recruiting followers for God, viewing him now as unworthy of his fate to him. To escape his miserable life, Michael started to drown his sorrow in alcohol, becoming indifferent to what was happening around him. He didn't even flinched when Jackie enveloped in Darkness armor, confusing even Estacado himself. Michael also wasn't shocked by a woman being hit by a lighting bolt in front of him or the revelation that the Demon Riders will start an apocalypse. Although even Michael himself admitted to Jackie, that this was because he was intoxicated. After becoming the keeper of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Michael finally gained a new life goal and was finally at peace with himself. He was also more than willing to dedicate his life in guarding the horsemen. Powers & Abilities Powers * Immortality: The talisman of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, prolongs Michael's life, letting him to live for thousands of years. Gallery Apol59.jpg|Michael approaching Jackie outside Ginsberg. Apol18.jpg|Michael indifferent to Jackie enveloping in Darkness armor. Apol22.jpg|Michael scared by the Darklings. Apol1.jpg|Michael drinking as he watches Jackie fighting the Demon Riders. Apol23.jpg|Michael daring Mick to touch him. Apol29.jpg|Michael helping Jackie to get up. Apol108.jpg|Michael embracing his new life as the Keeper of the Horsemen. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural